Beauty and The Beast
by endlessrandomthoughts
Summary: Belle, Tulsa's beauty and Dally, Tulsa's beast, no one expected them to fall for each other. A story about acceptance, rumbles, greasers, socs, fights, and broken facades. Dally/Oc **Full Summary Inside**


**Full Summary: **

**In French, Belle means beautiful. And that's exactly what she is, beautiful inside and out. Beautiful for the way she crinkles her nose when she's laughs, is disgusted or upset. The way she can only sleep if the room is completely black. The way her freckles are not brown or red, but pink. How she is so innocent and pure it shocks, especially for a greaser. And most importantly, the way she loves and controls someone like Dally- the beast.**

**Belle, Tulsa's beauty and Dally, Tulsa's beast, no one expected them fall for each other.**

**A story about acceptance, rumbles, greasers, socs, fights, and broken facades.**

* * *

.

As Pony and I stepped out of darkness of the movie house, a bunch of things were on my mind like the gang and a way home.

I glanced over at Ponyboy and he nodded...I guess we were walking to our homes. Well since you know nothing of me I probably should tell you a little about myself.

My names Belle Victoria Taylor, Belle…like the word beautiful in French, Cliché I know. I'm sixteen years old and I'm a junior in high school. I get good grades and I'm what you would consider a greaser, but the boys always tell me I'm way too innocent to be even thought of as a greaser.

I live in a poor greaser neighborhood right next door to the Curtis'. I have chocolate brown eyes and blood red hair that was originally brown but I died it the color of red velvet cupcakes. I don't grease or curl my hair I just leave it natural.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Ponyboy grabbed my wrist a little too hard. "Ouch! Pony! What was that for?" I asked him rubbing the red mark on my wrist.

"Shhh! Belle, Look up ahead" He whispered pointing at a car full of socs goofing off at the corner.

"Oh…Pony! What should we do? I don't wanna get near them!" I ask the younger boy I consider my baby brother, sending shivers down my spine at the thought of us getting jumped.

"Look, let's just walk by real fast and not even pay attention to them, maybe they won't even see us" Ponyboy said grabbing my hand and speed walking past the car.

Well we must not be too good at making a quick getaway because the socs spot us out and start chasing after us. Pony and I pick up the pace but I can tell he's running slower because he doesn't wanna leave me alone.

The car pulls up beside us and the socs start to get out of the car. Pony and I try to run the other way but the socs grabbed us.

"Stop! Pony!" I scream as they pull us apart and they start to beat Pony up. "Hey greaser time for a haircut!" One of the socs tell Pony holding a blade to his neck.

The soc holding me turns me around to face him, "Well aren't you just a beauty!" he says stroking my cheek. I flinch and squirm "My, just lookie here boys she's an innocent one too!"

"Stuff her in the car! We can have some fun tonight!" exclaims one of the soc boys beating up Pony, I hear choruses of hoots and hollers and I start to tremble.

"No..no..stop-!" I say as he drags me towards the car, "DARRY! SODA! DALLY! TWO-BIT! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I scream as the soc shoves me into the backseat of the car.

"Can it sweetheart!" the soc that shoved me into the car says punching me in the gut and slamming the car door.

I heard the distant yelling of Two-Bit and the rest of the boys, and suddenly all the socs rushed back into the car. I fought to reach the car door's handle and escape but the soc holding me got angry and slapped me a few times.

The car started to drive away and I panicked. I finally grew some courage and kicked the soc in the nose.

"BITCH!" He screamed as he let me go to hold his nose and that was just enough time for me to pull the handle and jump out the moving car. I fell hard hitting my back and scraping my head on the cement, I groaned.

I heard the sounds of many running footsteps rushing towards me. I felt big hands grab my shoulders and lightly shake me. I whimpered my head was pounding and my back was throbbing.

"Oh, Bella, what did they do to you?" Darry asked me. Darry was basically the big brother I always wanted and he thought of me as his little sister. I sat up instantly and started full on balling into his shoulder.

I felt someones hand stroke my back and I flinched and yelped in pain. "Princess" I heard Dally whisper in my ear in a soft voice, I recognized my boyfriend's nickname and leapt into his arms.

"Dally!" I cried sobbing in his arms. He kissed my cheek. "It's okay baby, your safe with me and the boys now, they ain't gonna get ya."

Dallas was only soft with me like this because "I'm the lucky girl that can tame the beast within him"; Well, that's what he told me at least.

"Is Pony okay?" I ask sniffling.

"Yeah, Soda and Darry have him" Dally says while picking me up.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, He's shook up like you but he's fine" Dally says his breath tickling my shoulder.

"Okay" I say relieved he's not hurt badly. "Come on baby, let's get you home" He walked towards my house and the Curtis's house.

I could hear Darry yelling at Ponyboy "about Ponyboy not thinking."

"Darry! It's not Pony's fault! We just went to see that new movie and the socs decided to pick a fight with us!" I told him in my most innocent voice.

I heard him huff and walk into the Curtis' house. Dally carried me next door to my house, the car was in the driveway so my Mom was most likely at home.

Dally knocked on my houses door, I heard my Mother's shocked gasp "Dallas! Oh my! What happened?"

"Hi Mrs. Taylor, Ponyboy and Belle got jumped by some no good socs on their way home from the movies so I'm gonna clean her up and put her to bed." Dally explained.

My mother grinned; She loved Dallas even though his criminal record was about a mile long. "Thank you Dallas!"

"No problem, Mrs. T"

Dally carried me into my bathroom and set me on the counter, I watched as he took out a washcloth and dabbed the scrape on my forehead. "I'll kill 'em!" He said angrily while stroking my red hand printed cheek where the soc had slapped me multiple times.

I placed my hand on top of his "Dal, I'm fine!" I whined at him. "No baby, You're not fine! Look at the handprint on your beautiful face."

"If you think that's bad then you should see my back." I said quietly. Dally's jaw hardened, a stiff expression on his face, his knuckles turning white. "Shirt off now." He said no emotion present on his features.

I pulled off my shirt, leaving me in my hot pink bra. I felt him examining my back and stomach. "Shit!" He exclaimed, "What?"

"My baby's all black and blue, remind me to call up Tim Shepherd cause were going soc bashin' soon" He said angrily.

"No Dally! You just got out of the cooler, I don't want you back in there. I missed you!" I say hugging him.

I saw him smile a genuine smile for half a second, Suddenly his trademark smirk returned "Wow…Babe, you look good in hot pink" He said pervertedly.

I blush and cover my chest. I hop off the counter and into my room where I change out of my jeans and into one of Dallas's big oversized white t-shirts he gave me.

I lay down on my comfy bed. Dally trails into my room and kisses me sweetly. "Night Princess" He says while turning off the light leaving me to dream about my handsome, towheaded, greasy, hood, beast-like, boyfriend named Dallas Winston.

* * *

**A Picture of Belle is on my profile, Just click the link! Remember reviews are life! xxx -Erin**


End file.
